farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
MG42
Far Cry 5 *Automatic Far Cry New Dawn *Automatic |ammo_type = Far Cry 4 *Machine Gun Rounds Far Cry 5 *Machine Gun Rounds *Armor-Piercing Machine Gun Rounds Far Cry New Dawn *LMG Ammo *Armor-Piercing LMG Ammo *Incendiary LMG Ammo |ammo_count = Far Cry 4 *??? Far Cry 5 *270 (with Perk) *330 (with Perk and Guns for Hire "Hoarder" Perk) *150 (Armor-Piercing Rifle Ammo, with Perk) Far Cry New Dawn *??? |price = Far Cry 4 *MG42 - ??? *"Buzzsaw" - ₭412,500 Far Cry 5 *MG42 - $7,200 or 400 Silver Bars *MG42 "Buzzkill" - Complete the Slugger Live Event Far Cry New Dawn Far Cry 4 *??? * 100 Ethanol, 136 Components, 132 Titanium, 7 Circuit Board (Upgrade) |attachments = Far Cry 4 *Extended Magazine *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Marksman Sight Far Cry 5 *Extended Magazine *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Marksman Sight *Tactical Scope *Enhanced Ranger Far Cry New Dawn *N/A |stats = Far Cry 4 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Damage: 7/10 *Range: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 8/10 *Mobility: 2/10 Far Cry 5 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Damage: 6/10 *Range: 7/10 *Rate of Fire: 9/10 *Handling: 2/10 Far Cry New Dawn *Damage: 115 *Round Per Minute: 1176 |magazine = Far Cry 4 *100 Rounds *200 Rounds (Extended Magazine) *400 Rounds (Buzzsaw) Far Cry 5 *100 Rounds *200 Rounds (Extended Magazine) Far Cry New Dawn *200 Rounds |variants = Far Cry 4 *MG42 *"Buzzsaw" Far Cry 5 *MG42 *MG42 "Buzzkill" Far Cry New Dawn *"Blunderbuss" MG42 }} The German-made MG42 is a World-War II-era light machine gun that has appeared in Far Cry 4, Far Cry 5 and Far Cry New Dawn. ''Far Cry 4 MG42 = The '''MG42' first appears in Far Cry 4 in Kyrat. As with its real-world counterpart, the MG42 features a notably high rate of fire, being able to put several hundred rounds down-range in a few moments. The MG42 is unlocked after completing the mission Payback, and can be fitted with two attachments. The extended magazine upgrade doubles the magazine size from 100 rounds to 200, effectively doubling the amount of "buzzing" through enemies you can potentially do in one load of ammunition. The weapon can be fitted with one of several optical sights as well, including a Reflex, Red Dot, Optical, or Marksman sight. As the weapon has two mod slots, and only two kinds of mods available, it is optimal to fit both. When fired from the hip, the MG42 has a notably low recoil and accuracy bloom, making it a good "shoot and scoot" weapon. What the MG42 lacks in overall shot power and damage, it compensates with the obscene amount of lead you can throw down range. Learning how many shots the different body areas the various enemies can take would help the user become more efficient at knowing how many to lay into an enemy before moving or changing targets. Gallery MG42 Shop.jpg|The MG42 in the store menu of Far Cry 4 640px-FC4_MG42.png|Render of the MG42. FC4 MG42 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the MG42. FC4 MG42 Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the MG42. 04-mg42_opt.png|Full view of MG42 |-| MG42 "Buzzsaw" = The Signature variant, the Buzzsaw, has a nearly insane 500 rounds per belt - 2.5 times the size of the 'Ripper' signature LMG. When fired continuously, it empties the magazine from capacity in roughly 20 seconds. The Buzzsaw can be fitted with an optical sight for mid to long-range engagements, and sports devastating accuracy and stability for a weapon in its class, even when fired from the hip. Coupled with outstanding damage per round, the Buzzsaw is a truly master-class weapon - even when compared to explosive weapons and other signature armaments. At the base, the Buzzsaw can lay waste to nearly any regular enemy, such as the Royal Army foot soldiers with one a few rounds. Even the mighty Royal Guard Heavy Gunner can be knocked out with a few well-placed rounds, making the Buzzsaw a serious contender. The 500 round magazine, which more than doubles the capacity of the base model MG42 with an extended magazine means that a nearly messianic amount of damage can be inflicted on enemies without reloading. The Buzzsaw - as the description implies - is also very useful as an anti-material weapon, being about to make shrapnel out of any vehicle unfortunate enough to be caught in the bad end of the fire. A Cargo Truck or a helicopter can be knocked out with shots to the engine block or cockpit, respectively, in only a matter of a short burst. When combined with the Double-Damage Syringe, the Buzzsaw becomes a weapon worthy of Death himself. However, becuase of this ability, it will quickly break the game and basically erase all sense of challenge from the game. The Buzzsaw is unlocked for purchase after liberating all 17 Bell Towers and costs ₭412,500. Gallery FC4 Buzzsaw First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Buzzsaw. 04-buzzsaw_opt.png|Full view of The Buzzsaw ''Far Cry 5 The '''MG42' returns in Far Cry 5. MG42 = The base model variant, the MG42 appears in Far Cry 5. The weapon features a whopping 9/10 fire rate stat, but an abysmal 2/10 handling stat; the weapon fires rapidly, but drains the slow-reloading magazine in return. An extended magazine and a low-magnification sight such as the Reflex or Red Dot sights for the handling boost may be advised. Like the unique event variant, the MG42 can be fitted with an optical sight and extended magazine, but no suppressor. Unlike the event variant, it can be given one of several skin styles as well. Gallery Fc5 weapon mg42.jpg|The base model MG42 in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon mg42 scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon mg42 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Fc5 weapon mg42 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon mg42 scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon mg42 scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon mg42 scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon mg42 skin woodland.jpg|"Woodland" Fc5 weapon mg42 skin celtic.jpg|"Celtic" Fc5 weapon mg42 skin stainless.jpg|"Stainless" Fc5 weapon mg42 skin striped.jpg|"Striped" Fc5 weapon mg42 skin mercenary.jpg|"Mercenary" |-| MG42 "Buzzkill" = Being added in the Slugger Live Event as a personal reward, the MG42 "Buzzkill" can be fitted with an extended magazine and optical sight, but no suppressor, making it the hard-charger's machine gun. Statistically identical to the base model MG42, the Buzzkill could potentially be improved by using a low-power optical sight to give a slight bonus to the reload speed. As with many other unique weapons, the Buzzkill can not be fitted with a skin. Gallery Fc5 weapon mg42bk.jpg|The event variant the "Buzzkill" Fc5 weapon mg42bk scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon mg42bk scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon mg42bk scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon mg42bk scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon mg42bk scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon mg42bk scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger ''Far Cry New Dawn The '''MG42' returns once again in Far Cry New Dawn. "Blunderbuss" MG42 = It's an Elite weapon. It deals 115 damage. It has a great range and accuracy but a poor handling. There is a 200-rounds magazine with a slow-reloading. half of the barrel has been gutted, with a long copper pipe replacing the original barrel. Gallery Fcnd_mg42_first_person.jpg|First-person view of the weapon Trivia *In Far Cry 4 the high caliber round of the MG42 is very effective at tearing apart infantry; this, coupled with its high rate of fire seems to fill the role of an upgraded MKG from Far Cry 3, while the MKG appears alongside it in Far Cry 4. *The real life MG42 is by no means a "light machine gun" and in fact the user would encounter problems when holding it like a rifle.2018 Jule 7, . Retrieved 2018 July 11. **Due to the high amount of recoil, accurate fire would be almost impossible and may even knock the user over. **The barrel of the gun is prone to overheating from the high rate of fire, so it was designed to have interchangeable barrels. However, Ajay never changes barrels in-game. This could lead to the gun jamming or the barrel exploding, an effect that appeared in Far Cry 2. **The size of the rounds used (7.92×57mm Mauser) along with the extended mags upgrade would make the gun VERY heavy and difficult to carry for one person, even more so for the Buzzsaw signature variant, as it carries 500 rounds. *When firing, the gases generated by firing can be seen exiting the barrel, causing a shimmering effect in the air around it. *The iteration of the MG42 used in the events of Far Cry 4 is slightly altered from its real-life appearance, most notably missing its stock and ammo box. An odd addition comes in the form of a side mounted grip, leading Ajay to hold the weapon at a slight tilt when standing, but this flattens when crouched. *In reality, the MG42 was a feared weapon because of its ultra-high rate of fire (about 20 rounds per second, which created its distinctive "buzzsaw" muzzle report). Because it went through ammo so fast, it was not uncommon for troops operating in the vicinity of machine gunners to carry extra ammunition belts. *The MG42 and its descendants are actually still in service by various armies and factions around the world, due to the weapon's reliability and durability. *The MG42 has a glitch in Shanath Arena where, instead of hitting the ground, it will simply stay in the air when thrown to Ajay. *The Buzzkill variant in Far Cry 5 makes a jab at the people who kill the mood at parties, known colloquially as "buzzkilling" the mood.2018 April 16, Wiktionary: Buzzkill. Retrieved 2018 July 11. References Category:Weapons Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Far Cry 5 Weapons Category:Far Cry New Dawn Weapons